


Lost

by ylissianknights



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Minor Spoilers, Religion, angst-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylissianknights/pseuds/ylissianknights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble in which Lon'qu walks in on a worshipping Libra and they take a moment to talk.</p>
<p>"All of it had been for nothing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

All of it had been for nothing. Their perilous trip across the Plegian desert dressed in the robes of the Disciples of Naga, moving targets. And targets they had been. Grimleal emerged from the sands like a swarm and then it was only him. Only him. The guilt and pain in his heart is what led him to the worship tent in the midst of the night. He knelt before the shrine to Naga he and a few others had set up and bowed his head in prayer.

Upon hearing hustling at the entrance to the tent, Libra stood up and turned to welcome whomever it was into the place of worship. In the entryway was a man he hadn’t met yet. He was fairly tall, maybe a few inches taller than the war monk, with spiky dark brown hair and a severe look on his face. As soon as their eyes met the other man stiffened immediately. Libra arched an eyebrow in concern. “I’m sorry, did I surprise you?” He asked apologetically. The other man vigorously shook his head.

“N-no. I just didn’t e-expect to find a woman here.” He replied, visibly uncomfortable. He looked ready to flee the tent at any moment. Unfortunately accustomed to others mistaking him as a woman, Libra just sighed and smiled wistfully.

“Your expectations were correct. I am a man, not a woman.” The blond clarified. The other man’s eyes widened for a moment and then he looked ready to flee for a different reason.

“Dear Gods I’m sorry.” He apologized immediately, face flushing in embarrassment. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“It’s quite alright. We haven’t met before, and it’s quite a common occurrence for me to be mistaken as female.” Libra replied, brushing off the apology good naturedly. “I should introduce myself, then. My name is Libra.” He held out his hand.

The brunet stopped rubbing his neck and held out his hand in return. “Lon’qu.” He said simply as he took the war monk’s hand in his own. A moment of realization dawned on Libra.

“Oh, Gods forgive me! I’d heard the stories about the Feroxi West-Khan’s famous champion, but I didn’t realize...” Lon’qu released Libra’s hand and nodded his head.

“Yes, I am he.” The myrmidon nodded his head before walking past Libra to the altar of Naga. He gingerly grabbed a stick of incense between his fingers and held it over the candle Libra had set atop the altar when he’d first arrived. The scent of lavender soon filled the decently sized tent, and Lon’qu gently placed the now-lit stick into the ceremonial holder.

“I was not aware that you were a worshipper of Naga?” Libra asked, curious. Lon’qu simply grunted, no words were forthcoming for a few moments.

“My people worshipped the Manakete Tiki. Naga’s Voice.” He answered after a considerable pause. “In the past I found religion to be a fool’s errand. Iron speaks louder than prayers.” Suddenly it seemed like a great pain came over him.

“What’s wrong? Should I get a healing staff?” Libra asked, concerned. Lon’qu shook his head and straightened himself, looking straight forward. Libra couldn’t see his face due to the way he was standing.

“Lately… Because of certain situations, I find myself curious about it.” He murmured, almost too softly for the war monk to hear. “And then this worship tent was set up, so when I awoke tonight from my… dreams, I found myself coming here. As though maybe, this divinity of yours could help put my soul at ease.”

Libra stayed silent, not wanting to break the man from the thoughts spilling out into the open. He’d heard that Lon’qu was a man of few words, and most of those words involved violence of some sort. Maybe he felt secure talking in the presence of the war monk. After Lon’qu had remained silently for a sizeable amount of time, Libra dared to speak.

“Naga would gladly help you find your peace.” He offered, stepping forward. Lon’qu turned his head to look at Libra, and the blond caught a flash of pain dart through them.

“I have done things that not even your divine dragon would forgive me for.” The brunet said in a matter-of-fact voice, sorrow tainting the edges. Libra smiled.

“So have I. Yet I have found peace in Her embrace.” He replied, walking closer to the other man. He placed a friendly hand on the myrmidon’s arm. He tilted his head back slightly so he could look Lon’qu in the eye. “Please, Lon’qu, allow me to help you find your peace as well.”

In the light of the dying embers from the incense stick, Lon’qu met Libra’s gaze with a thoughtful look on his face, though twisted somewhat but some unknown pain. Finally he closed his eyes and relaxed under Libra’s touch.

"Okay."   


**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something so I asked my friend to give me two fire emblem characters, to which she replied with Lon'qu and Libra. I still think the writers missed a golden opportunity not giving them a support.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
